


He doesn't deserve you

by Sphix



Series: Tumblr SQ prompts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swan Queen fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, anti oq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphix/pseuds/Sphix
Summary: Emma overhears an argument between Robin & Regina.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another tumblr prompt (http://swanqueen-in-gotham.tumblr.com/post/159755402652/writing-prompt-if-youre-up-for-it-emma-sees)  
> Comments are very appreciated :)

It was late evening, when Emma left the diner - stomach full, a content smile on her face.

The sheriff walked over to her car, when she heard voices. Voices that were clearly arguing.

Confused Emma's eyes searched the street, as she turned around - following the noises.  

The savior stopped at a corner, squinting her eyes, she could make out Robin... _Oh and Regina!_

 

Pressing her back further at the cold stone wall, Emma eavesdropped. Just to be sure!

"You don't get it, do you?" Regina snarled and Robin rubbed furiously his neck, as he whirled around.

"Apparently not? I don't see a problem here!" The man yelled. Grinding her teeth, Regina stared at him.

"Oh Robin! I'm not a toy, you can put aside and when it suits _YOU_ take it back. I won't be your dirty secret. Your wife is back, I'm not a cheater and certainly not someone to cheat with!"  Regina explained her composure rigid.

 

"But my heart belongs to you." Robin swallowed, pacing up and down. "Considering that you were offering me a quick fuck in my vault, I think the only thing that 'belongs' to me is your penis!!" Regina seethed.

"You were the Evil Queen; I thought you'd be into that!" Robin shook his head and glared at the brunette.

Regina looked shocked at the blonde man and swallowed hard. She tried to find her voice, as she slowly leaned against a light post.

"You piece of shit, you don't deserve me!" She ground out. At that Robin raised his hand, a loud slap piercing through the air.

Without thinking, Emma pushed herself away from the wall and started to run.

She didn't say anything, when she came out of nowhere, lunging forward to grab Robin by his jacket.

Robin, taken aback, couldn't comprehend what was happening, as Emma's fist collided with his nose.

"Ow!" He howled and Emma kicked his groin. Pain shot through the man's body and he fell on the ground.

 

Emma leaned down and grabbed his jacket again, as she said.  "You bastard, you....PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT!  Never....NEVER...touch her again. Don't even lay your eyes on her OR I WILL END YOU!" The blonde let go of him, turning towards Regina.

The brunette looked pale and tears were streaming down her face, as she still leaned against the light post.

"Hey, it's okay..." Emma soothed and carefully touched Regina's red face. "Don't please..." The brunette whispered and the blonde smiled briefly. "Let's get you home." Emma whispered and poofed them away.

* * *

 

Emma had transported them to Regina's bedroom and helped the older woman into bed.

Grabbing a glass, Emma filled it with water and brought it to Regina. "Here drink." she said and handed the glass to the Mayor.

Regina gulped the glass halfway empty, and then she placed it on her nightstand.

"Thank you, Emma.." She whispered and looked sadly at the blonde. "No, thanking needed, Regina!" Emma said in a soothing tone and sat carefully on the bed.

"How'd it come you were there?" Regina's raspy voice appeared after a while and Emma looked briefly at the light bruise on the brunettes face.

"I was at Granny's and heard you arguing. I was a bit concerned, so yeah...I watched you two." Emma admitted.

"I see...I'm so relieved you were there, I didn't see that coming. He was always so...nice." Regina swallowed and felt the tears again.

 

Emma looked at her hands and started fidgeting. "They don't look like monsters...and they're good at disguising it!" Emma mumbled.

"Look, don't beat yourself up about it, okay? You're not the Evil Queen anymore and you're definitely better than this!" Emma said after a moment and brown eyes regarded her in amazement.

"He never cared about my past; I thought he really meant it." Regina whispered and rubbed tiredly her face, wincing at the slight pain.

"I'm gonna get you some ice!" Emma said, and got on her feet.

 

When the blonde came back, Regina sat still on her bed and looked surprised at Emma.

"What is it?" Emma asked, insecurity lacing her voice.

" _It was always you_!" Regina said and Emma nearly dropped the bag of ice. "What?" Emma asked confused.

" _You're my happy ending!_ "

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wished, I deliver :) (oh & I got a similar prompt http://swanqueen-in-gotham.tumblr.com/post/159785634982/continuation-prompt-regina-admits-to-emma-that)  
> Enjoy and of course I'd love some comments, since they really help to continue this newfound passion!

_**(Brief flashback to the moment, where Regina realized)** _

_While Emma was downstairs, Regina sat there - on her bed and her thoughts were wandering._

_To Robin and the incident, and how Emma had saved her - again. It was always Emma, who would drop everything and come to her rescue._

_She could count on the blonde and that was something, Regina hadn't really experienced much in her life._

_Other than that, she was really intrigued by Emma and it made her nerves tingle. Yes, Emma was a big child - sometimes behaving like a teenage boy, who had his mind in the gutter. But it was adorable._

_When Emma first appeared in Storybrooke, Regina hated her - and she loved it. Yet, her stomach fluttered every time they would clash. At first, the brunette didn't pay any mind to it. She was busy making the blonde's life miserable._

_Something had shifted and changed, when Emma saved Henry from the mines. Regina had almost kissed her and that was a pivotal moment for the brunette._

_But of course, she had pushed the thoughts and feelings away. Cause when it came to this topic, Regina was a coward and rather in denial._

_Now it was all different. Regina had changed and she couldn't control the feelings anymore. Then realization hit the dark-haired woman. It was always Emma! The savior did not arrive to destroy her, no. Emma was here to - love her?_

* * *

 

Emma just stood there and stared at Regina. All sort of emotions flickering over the blonde's face and she couldn't really comprehend - _this night was certainly interesting_.

"Emma?" Regina's tentative voice brought back the sheriff and she blinked a few times. "Uhm..yeah." She stuttered, as she looked down at the bag of ice. Remembering why she went downstairs.

"Here, put this on your cheek and eye." Emma mumbled and gave Regina the ice.

"Did you not listen to me?" Regina questioned and Emma swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I did..I am just..." Emma's mouth snapped shut, briefly closing her eyes. Emma was shook and scared. If Regina brought all of this up now, there was no way of suppressing the feelings again.

Emma didn't know if she could handle this. Nervous eyes darted around the room and she inhaled deeply.

"You feel the same..." Regina whispered suddenly. She sat straight up on the bed, eyes fixated on Emma.

"I...yes, I do...it's scaring me, Regina. If we act on this...I'm scared of hurting you." Emma admitted meekly and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

 

Regina shifted a little bit and grabbed the blonde's hand. "There is always a risk, when it comes to love, Emma." She spoke softly and Emma sighed.

"And other than that, you just realized that your 'soulmate' is a huge ass. Isn't it a bit much for one day?" Emma asked, finally looking at Regina.

The brunette swallowed and nodded..."Maybe, but...Promise me you won't freak out, okay?" Emma's eyebrows shot up, questioningly looking at the brunette.

"It wasn't the first time, that he was hitting me." Regina admitted and Emma's blood boiled. The moment she heard the words, she freed her hand of Regina's grasp, looking horrified and angry at the mayor.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" Emma growled and Regina wiped fresh tears away.

"Because I was embarrassed, and...You were so lovey dovey with the pirate. I didn't want to concern you with this." Regina explained - desperation evident in her voice.

"You should've come to me, Regina." Emma said sadly and slowly sat on the bed.

"I know..It was stupid. But somehow I believed that I deserved this." Regina admitted, her fingers tentatively seeking out Emma's.

"Why would you think that?" Emma asked baffled. Swallowing the brunette looked at her and let out a quiet sigh. "I was the evil queen; I thought there is no true happiness for me. So I tried accepting it, then you saved Marian."

 

After some moments of silence, Emma shifted more on the bed and laid an arm carefully around Regina's shoulder, pulling her closer.

Regina's head rested on the blonde-haired woman's shoulder and she inhaled deeply Emma's scent. "I think I've always loved you - still do." Emma whispered and felt Regina's grasp tighten around her hand.  

"What about Hook?" Regina asked, slightly turning her head so she could look up to Emma.

"I'm not with him - despite what everyone is thinking or assuming. Yeah, I have toyed with the idea and spent some time with him. Nevertheless, he is...clingy and demanding. He's got problems with the word 'No' and the moment you refuse something, he's sulking and brooding." Sighing Emma leaned her head against the headboard. "Besides that, I've got no feelings for him - they're already preoccupied by another dark - haired person." The blonde whispered, briefly kissing the top or Regina's head.

"By who? Leroy?" Regina asked grinning at Emma, who gave a light playful shove. "Very funny, Miss Mills!" Emma deadpanned.

"But just for your clarification, the person I'm talking about is sexy, beautiful, sometimes irritating and very majestic; Strong and independent. Oh and she wears paint suits like no other." Emma smiled down at Regina, running a finger soothingly over Regina's bruised cheek.

"I'm not irritating!" The brunette said and Emma laughed. "Out of all this, that's the only thing you noticed?" Emma asked and playfully glared at Regina.

"Okay, sometimes I'm irritating...Just as much as you, though." Regina said, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Touché!" Emma winked, pulling the mayor even closer. Their noses brushed and their breath ghosted over each other's faces.

 

Eventually Emma closed the gap, lightly kissing Regina's lips - testing.

The brunette responded by running her hands through Emma's hair and kissing her softly back.

A few heartbeats later, Emma opened her mouth, welcoming Regina's tongue. A little moan escaped Regina's throat and Emma grabbed her by her waist, pulling the brunette onto her lap.

Straddling the blonde, Regina's hands grasped the blondes leather jacket, urging Emma to take it off.

The blonde freed herself of her jacket, without breaking the kiss, as her hands were back on Regina's back.

Suddenly a purple and white glow was engulfing the bed and both women broke apart. "What's this?" The blonde asked, raspy voice and she was panting hard.

"Magic - we made magic again." Regina explained amazed, as she watched the colorful light flowing through the air.

"Which means-" Emma started, but was cut off by the mayor. "We are really true love." Regina whispered in awe.

"Wow..You have to put up with me for the rest of your life!" Emma joked and Regina rolled her eyes, with a smile.

"Yes, but I'll manage." She winked. "So where did we stop? Ah yes, I was undressing you!" Regina husked.

"Now, whose mind is in the gutter?" Emma laughed loudly. "Shut up and kiss me, sheriff!" Regina demanded seductively and Emma complied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!! There's surprisingly a 3 Chapter, which wasn't planned. But I got the prompt (http://swanqueen-in-gotham.tumblr.com/post/159830629312/prompt-regina-tells-emma-not-to-confront-robin) Thank you for the comments & let me know what you think :)

Emma stopped at the diner, to grab a bite. She went inside, seeing Henry and Regina in one booth at the far end. Waving at her parents, the blonde smiled and slowly walked over her son and Regina.  

“Hey!” Emma greeted and plopped down besides Regina. “Good morning, it’s nice of you to grace us with your presence.” Regina remarked, amusement shining in her eyes.

The last two days had been - interesting. They had agreed on keeping it a secret for now. Which wasn’t really easy at all. Longing stares and heated make out session were their new routine, for the past days.

 

“Yeah, I got held up at the station, sorry.” Emma smiled her lopsided grin and Regina wanted to kiss that grin off the blonde’s face but restrained herself.  

Henry watched his mothers with furrowed brow - clearly picking up on something.

“Let’s finally order something.” Henry said, impatient and hungry. Scolding at Henry for a moment, Regina raised her hand - waving to Ruby.

 

The tall brunette smiled and hurried over. “Hey, what can I get you?” She asked friendly and noted the order’s down.

The doorbell jingled and Emma’s eyes went wide, as she saw Robin & Marian strolling in.

“Regina, Sheriff…” The man nodded at them, briefly making eye contact with Regina, who just stared blankly at him. His nose was blue and red, clearly broken. They had taped it.

“Robin, what happened to your nose?” David asked across the room. “Oh, I’m just a klutz.” Robin laughed nervously and guided Marian through the diner.

“Son of a -” The blonde felt a hand on her thigh. “You won’t do anything.” Regina whispered - squeezing her thigh.

Emma swallowed and took a big gulp of her cocoa. Her eyes travelled to Robin and she saw him grinning smugly at her. Only a brief moment, but it was enough for the sheriff.

 

Emma jumped off and looked Robin dead in the eye. “Why don’t you tell the people in this diner why you really got that bruised nose, Robin?” Emma shouted and the blonde man froze.

“Emma!” Regina hissed and tried to get a hold of the blonde, but Emma shook her hand off.

“I don’t know what you are referring to?” Robin said a blank face and clearly not intimidated by her.

“Let me jog your memory, okay?” Emma growled, turning around she let her eyes wander over the dead silent room.

“Two nights ago, Robin decided to finally show his true face. He hit Regina!” Silence…

“What? You are so crazy - she is crazy. I did no such thing!” Robin defended himself.  

Emma’s blood boiled further, when a warm hand grabbed hers and Regina rose from her seat.

“You did…and not just this once. At least have a backbone and admit it.” Regina jumped to Emma’s defense.

“R…Robin, is this true?” Marian asked, with tears in her eyes. “Of course not.” Robin threw angrily at his wife.

 

Emma had enough, she let go off Regina’s hand and walked determined to the man. “Don’t act like this. I’ve warned you….” She snarled, grabbing him by his collar.

“Emma, don’t!” David said sternly and looked with pleading eyes at his daughter. Emma swallowed, looking back at Robin.

“You’ll never hurt the woman I love ever again! Or any woman at all. If I hear that you touched your wife, I’ll cut you!” Emma said calmly and dropped him.

“The woman you love?”

Robin asked baffled and Emma whirled around. “Yes, problem?” she asked dangerously.

“Let’s see how long!” Robin mocked and Emma clenched her teeth. “Are you serious? You really want to pick a fight, don’t you?” Emma asked in disbelief.

“You really think you’ll be enough for HER?” Robin continued.

 

“Robin, stop it!” Regina said, while she walked to them.

“She will always be enough! In fact, thanks to you I had the courage to finally admit my feelings for and to her.”

“Regina, do you wanna press charges?” David asked carefully, looking at the brunette. She swallowed and shook her head. “No, that’ll do.”

 

“Moms? Can you maaaybe update me?” Henry asked - surprised and a little bit shocked. Regina smiled and nodded. “Yes, when we are at home.”

“Can we be a part of this briefing?” Snow’s voice appeared and Emma laughed…“Uhm sure, but no fainting, mom.” The blonde winked at her parents.

Emma pressed a brief kiss, to Regina’s temple as she went back to their booth. Happily munching on her fries - not so hot fries anymore - but that was okay.

_She was happy_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another surprise. But it seems people like this one very much and sent me another prompt in :) Thanks for the comments and keep em coming ;).

Robin wouldn't let this go easy. He had confronted Emma a few times now - acting like that entitled ass he was and it had always ended with either David or Ruby stepping in.

"You humiliated me!" The blonde man shouted at Emma. Rolling her eyes, the blonde sighed. "So? You deserved it...You prick!" She snarled.

"Women do need a firm hand once in a while. Not like you'd understand that, or you would appreciate Hook!" He growled.

 

 _SLAP_ or more like _CRACK_ \- which was exactly the noise Robin's jaw made, when it collided with Emma's fist.

Robin took hold on the wall behind him - ignoring the pain - he lunged forward.

Barely dodging his attack, Emma shoved him back against the wall.

"I appreciate more refined people and you and Hook? You're none of that. Shove that sexism and your abuse somewhere, where the sun doesn't shine." She growled.

"Emma!" Her father's voice appeared and Emma sighed. "Look, he wouldn't let it go Dad." She said and David's eyes flashed dangerously to the blonde man.

 

"She provoked it!" Robin said, holding his jaw. "Of course, says the one who believes 'women need a firm hand.' "Emma said mockingly and David swallowed. "He said what?"

"That's exactly what he said." Emma nodded.

"Robin, I think it's the best if you'd pack your stuff and leave Storybrooke." David said threateningly.

"Are you out of your mind, Charming?" Robin asked horrified.

"Absolutely." David nodded determined. "Marian and Roland are free to stay, of course." Emma added, grinning wide at the man. "Oh and if you refuse to go, the town will make you." Robin scurried slowly away, cursing under his breath.

"Thanks dad, but I had it under my control!" Emma saw to her dad and he smiled. "Yeah, too much of that, you would have killed him." David laughed nervously.

* * *

 

Emma entered the mansion, when Regina walked out of her study. "Ah there - what happened to your hand?" She grabbed Emma's hand.

The knuckles where bruised and red.

"Another run in with Robin." Sighing, the blonde looked apologetically at the mayor.

"Emma, what did I tell you?" Regina said tiredly and the blonde raised her hands - to signal surrender.

 

Suddenly Regina flinched and blinked a few times, backing away.

"Babe? Are you okay?" Emma asked carefully. Regina shook her head, clearing her mind. "Yes, I was just - sorry." She mumbled.

"Oh my god, you thought I'd hit you?" Emma suddenly realized.

"It's alright, just a fleeting memory." Regina responded, shifting uncomfortably on her feet.  

"No, it's not alright. I'd never hit you!" Emma said vehemently. "May I touch you?" She then asked quieter.

"Of course, I'm not some fragile thing." Regina growled in frustration.

 

Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette, caressing her cheek tenderly.

"Maybe you should consider seeing Archie?" Emma carefully suggested.

"What? Absolutely not!" Regina immediately said, as she looked the blonde in the eyes.

"At least think about it? It could help, you know?"

Regina sighed, as her eyes wandered around. "Maybe you're right. But..." She hesitated "You would come with me?" Regina asked timidly.

 

Emma smiled lovingly at her girlfriend and nodded. "Of course, if you want me to." She tenderly kissed Regina's lips for a moment.

"Oh by the way, my Dad and I, we made Robin leave town. He will pack his things - Marian and Roland are free to stay of course." Emma brought the news up and Regina regarded her with wondrous eyes.

"Is he really leaving?" She asked quietly. "Yep, we left him no choice. If he refuses, I'm sure the town will see him out." Emma grinned mischievously.

"My knight in shining amour." Regina smirked, diving in for another kiss.


End file.
